


Zombies are Fangirls?

by NekoHikari14



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHikari14/pseuds/NekoHikari14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I made when I saw how the zombies in Resident evil 6 act:<br/>Leon remembers a very tramautizing event in his life while he and Helena walk through the cemetary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies are Fangirls?

Zombies are Fangirls?

“Leon what’s wrong?” Helena asked when she finally noticed that Leon’s eye was twitching violently as they walked silently through the dark, wet cemetery. “Nothing really it’s just that these zombies remind me of something that happened not too long ago,” Leon said and Helena looked at him in understanding. “This must remind you a lot of what happened in Raccoon City, but Leon that was years ago,” she said before frowning in confusion when Leon shook his head. “No it’s not that, the way the zombies will sometimes launch themselves at us…. I had a traumatizing experience with something very similar happening except it was humans doing it,” Leon said and shivered slightly while Helena raised an eyebrow. “What exactly happened to you Leon?” she asked as she patted Leon comfortingly on the back. “I was just calmly walking around on the street before I realized I need to use a bathroom so I walked into this large convention center….”

 

-Flashback-

Leon raised an eyebrow in amusement and confusion as he walked through the large crowd of teens, some were dressed up in costumes and others were running around in normal clothing, but were acting insane with excitement. ‘Huh wonder what’s going on here, I’ll find out later, first the bathroom,’ he thought as he wondered around desperately trying to find a bathroom. As he started to get angry about not being able to find one he paused when he walked near a door where loud cheering and giggles where going on, but that’s not what had him pausing because he heard that at all the other doors he walked past, no what had him pausing was the lone scream of terror coming from the room. “What in the name of god is going on in there?” he wondered to himself as he slowly made his way to the door and cautiously pushed it open. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and horror, there was an insane crowd of cheering people some clawing at the stage like animals where one Chris Redfield was tied tightly to a chair, trying to escape but having no success. Two girls and one guy where standing on the stage, the girls keeping back the large crowd while the guy riled them up, pointing to Chris at random moments and making the crowd cheer louder.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!??” Leon yelled out and froze when the crowd suddenly went silent and slowly turned to look at him, he swore their eyes were glowing with an unnatural light. “LEON, LEON RUN! THEY’RE INSANE, IF YOU DON’T RUN THEY’LL GET YOU TOO!!” Chris yelled from the stage and that seemed to break the spell of silence because the girl with short red hair on the stage suddenly started squealing and pointing at Leon which seemed to be some sort of strange language that they communicated by because they large crowd suddenly yelled as one and started running at Leon. Needless to say Leon took off running as fast as he possibly could. He dodged people in the crowds who looked at him with wide eyes and moved out of the way once they saw the large crowd chasing him. As he got closer to the exit he looked back to see the group had gained on him slightly and panicked, turning his attention back ahead of him only to pale drastically when he noticed that the exit was now blocked with a line of people staring at him with sparkling eyes. Leon skidded to a stop and finally noticed that they had somehow managed to surround him on all sides, he waited for them to do something, but they never did, they just stood there and stared at him creepily before making a path that the red head from before suddenly came running down with the other girl right behind her. “LEON!!!” the red head squealed loudly before suddenly launching herself into the air at him in a way that told Leon that there was no way this girl could be a normal human before he felt an impact and everything went black.

-Flashback End-

“Chris and I were kept captive in that place for three days, they never let us be alone and were always staring at us, I would go so far as to say worship at some points, I still to this day don’t believe they were human,” Leon said in a serious tone and Helena stared at him wide eyed before busting out laughing. “Leon, I think you’re over reacting, maybe you just had a nightmare that seemed very real,” she said as they were finally allowed into the church. “It was no dream Helena,” Leon said with a frown before freezing completely as the door shut behind them, because there not too far ahead of them stood the red head and the other girl with brown hair who both stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments before the red head smiled. “IT’S LEON!!!” she screamed loudly and as she started running at him Leon screamed a very manly scream and took off running with the girl chasing him. Helena stared with wide eyes as the girl chased him and once Leon was corned launched herself at him in the exact way the zombies did.  
“Huh I guess he wasn’t lying,” she said and looked away before going about her business, Leon was a big boy and could take care of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, this was my first time posting on archive ^-^ Please leave a comment or like or just do whatever it is you do on here because I have figured it out just yet!


End file.
